


I'm Yours

by thranduils1



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Reader is employed at a brothel and has a customer willing to pay enough to keep her to himself. But, she doesn’t follow the rules… Part two will contain dub-con.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. I tried to not touch it too much. I'll live with my mistakes. Originally posted 4/23/16.

You turned off the water on your bath before sinking back into the water, resting your head. You exhaled deeply, relaxing in the hot, bubbly water. You had one of the more luxurious rooms in the brothel. Due partially to your ability to get on people’s good sides and get things you wanted. And also, because you were good at your job and brought in a lot of money.

Reaching your hand over the side of the tub, you rubbed a large leaf of a plant from your home planet softly. You had paid for it to be imported as a small token of home. Madame Orla had thought it foolish to spend money on that when you could have had another alluring dress crafted for you. But, you had told her that clothing was not what made you do your job so well and if it was, you probably wouldn’t be as good as you were. She had been amused by this answer but had pretended to not be by giving you a soft slap upside your head.

The noise of the city sneaked through your door to the enclosed patio connected to the bathroom, making it hard to concentrate. But you also did not want to close it, the fresh air being welcoming after being smothered beneath a drunk bloke. He was – well, had been – one of your regulars but he was usually not that inebriated. And you would have turned him away if he hadn’t sounded so desperate for your touch.

You had not been seeing customers for almost a month, except one who you had made a deal with, who had paid a large sum that had been covering well over the amount you were expected to bring in every week. He only popped in every couple of weeks or so normally though and had stuck to that schedule. Of course, you were free to turn anyone away at any time if you chose not to offer to pleasure them that night but now that you felt obligated to do this because of this man… it was tremendously boring. And the drunk had turned up at the right moment, catching you at a moment of weakness.

Pushing the drunken sod out of your mind, you slowly submerged yourself in the water. The sounds from the outside muffled and you let your mind go blank. This was where you found peace often, besides in the pool downstairs. But, usually that was being occupied by your coworkers wooing clients before they brought them upstairs. And it was rare to find the pool empty to have alone time.

Your serenity was interrupted abruptly when you heard your bathroom door slam open. Panicking, thinking you were being attacked, you threw yourself up out of the water, splashing water over the side. Frantically wiping the water from your eyes, while simultaneously trying to cover yourself with your other hand, you took in the intruder.

Immediately, you relaxed, seeing who it was staring down at you.

_Kylo Ren. This pompous asshole… A well-paying pompous asshole, but a pompous asshole nonetheless._

“What are you doing? Scaring me like that?” you huffed, settling back against the tub. You moved your arms back down into the water. There was no point in hiding yourself. He had seen – and touched – every crevice already.

He ignored your question. “I thought I told you to not accept any more customers.”

You made yourself comfortable again, pushing your hair over your shoulders, exposing yourself fully. You couldn’t see his eyes behind his mask, but you knew his eyes were traveling. “He was drunk and lonely.”

This only seemed to irritate him further; you noticed his fists clenching. “Well, he won’t be visiting anymore.”

“Is he dead?” you questioned, looking up at him accusingly.

He didn’t answer you which was answer enough. You clenched your jaw, trying to keep control of yourself. You did not have romantic feelings for the guy, but you were angry he had died for such a stupid reason. You knew Kylo Ren had a temper and you knew coupled with his ability to control the Force, he was not someone to be reckoned with. You were not afraid of him as others were though, like Madame who warned you regularly to treat him well because she didn’t want trouble with the New Order. You were not afraid because he had always been nice enough with you when he visited. You had yet to piss him off with your sarcasm and willful attitude. You secretly thought he found it alluring.

You closed your eyes, resting your head back. You couldn’t help but passive aggressively quip, “Good thing I got my money beforehand rather than letting him start an IOU.”

You were not Force sensitive but damn, if you couldn’t feel Kylo tighten up at this, anger rolling off of him.

“Why?” Kylo demanded, obviously not satisfied with your first answer. “Did I not give you enough money?”

“You gave me plenty. I still have about half of it,” you replied, eyes still closed.

A pause and then a stern order, “Get out of the tub.”

Holding back a sigh, you sat up, the water rolling off your body. “You could ask nicer. You usually are pretty good about making sure I’m well aroused and wet for you. Talking like that isn’t going to get me there,” You chided. You stood up, reaching for a towel.

You smirked mischievously at him, holding the towel out to him, waving it slightly, “Want to do the honors?” He stayed silent, standing there like a statue. You forced yourself not to frown, becoming more and more uncomfortable with his behavior. You wrapped the towel around yourself, stepping out of the tub onto the mat.

“Dry yourself off, get dressed, and pack your things.”

This demand startled you. “What?” you stammered.

“Your things. Pack them,” He repeated with just as much force. “We will be leaving in an hour.”

“What do you mean _leaving_?”

“Do I really need to explain what the word leaving means?” He inquired. “I don’t want you here anymore. You’re coming with me on my ship to live in my quarters.”

You choked out a laugh, trying to remain calm. He had never acted this outlandish before. “Master Ren, I live here. All of my things are here. All of – “

He cut you off, stating flatly, “I’m not in the mood to negotiate.”

“Well, I’m not in the mood to agree!” you retorted, getting frustrated with his boorish behavior. No matter how much he paid you, he wasn’t going to bully you to leave. Not without a fight.

“You will agree, or you won’t. Because you’ll be going with me either way. You do not belong here anymore.”

“I’m not going anywhere! This is my home! And do you think you could pay Madame Orla enough that she would agree to this?”

“Do not test me.”

“I will test you because I know you will not lay a finger on me!” you challenged.

For a second, you had a fleeting thought that you had gone too far because he quickly closed the space between you two. You forced yourself to not wince or show cowardice. It was hard considering his demeanor and reputation. He towered over you by at least a foot and you were well aware of his saber at his hip.

He moved his hands and despite yourself you flinched slightly, ready for impact. But, he merely reached up and put his hands on either side of his helmet. You heard it being released before he removed it from his head. He reached over and nosily placed it on the small table next to the tub, his eyes never leaving yours. You swallowed sharply, gazing up at him, just waiting for his next move.

Suddenly, he reached out, tearing the towel from your body. Shivering at the cool air in the room seeping in through the patio door, you opened your mouth to protest but nothing came. He scooped you up, causing you to yelp a little. His hands gripped your ass tightly as he carried you over to the counter top. He threw you onto the counter and you winced at the impact and because the counter was cold against your bare skin.

He tugged your legs a part, placing himself in between. You relaxed a little, realizing immediately what he wanted. Perhaps this would calm him down, so he could think clearly about what he was trying to do to you. You reached out to pull at his clothing, but he stopped you abruptly. He pinned your arms above your head, leaning down to press his lips to yours. He slipped his tongue into your mouth, dominating you. You kissed him back with fervor.

His hand ghosted down your body, ending at your sex. You felt his fingers at your slit, pressing in. He had pulled away slightly and was staring at you closely, waiting to see your reaction. You turned your eyes down and bit your bottom lip. He was always aroused by displays of submission. He entered a digit completely and you had to stop yourself from rutting against it, knowing he never liked you jumping ahead of him. He caressed your clit between his fingers gently and your breathing hitched. Another finger entered, and you audibly moaned, leaning your head back against the wall, feeling him inside you.

Kylo increased the thrusting of his fingers, curling them, hitting you in all the right places. You grasped onto his clothes, gripping them tight as you rode out the pleasure. “P-p-please,” You gasped out and he knew what you wanted. He obliged quickly, taking your nipple with his free hand, rolling it between his fingers.

Right when you were starting to really get into it, Kylo pulled his fingers out, moving his hand to his pants. He undid his buckle and pulled his hard cock out. He pumped up and down his length a few times, coating it with your juices on his fingers, which in all honesty was pointless considering how wet you were anyway. He lined himself up and pushed inside you, a moan escaping his lips.

You loved feeling him inside you and seeing his desire to be inside you just as much. No matter how powerful of a Sith he was training to be, you knew that you had at least some power over him. And few things turned you on more. To have power over a God was intoxicating.

He pulled out before thrusting back in roughly. Your skin was being rubbed harshly against the counter top, but you ignored it as he set a rhythm. He held tight onto your hips as he slammed again and again, watching your breasts bounce with each thrust.

You felt hazy as he hit your G-spot. You reached out and held tightly onto his shoulders as his lips traveled down your neck, biting harshly at your collar bone. You knew he was going to leave marks. He loved doing that. You leaned your head back against the mirror, mewling, as his tongue flicked across your erect nipple.

Your legs tightened around his waist as he continued to ram into you. You were both not being quiet about it, people outside your room or next to it would definitely hear.

“You like when I do this? Fuck you like the little whore you are?” he growled next to your ear.

“Yes,” you breathed out, nipping at his ear. “I’m yours.”

His favorite phrase. Kylo began to lose rhythm at this, his grunting increasing. You were peaking as well and one last hit at your G-spot sent you crying out, “Yes, right there! Fuck!” You tensed up, your pussy clenching around his cock. This pushed him over the edge. He slammed into you one last time before you felt him emptying himself in you. He roughly grabbed the back of your head, capturing your mouth with his own, as he rode out his orgasm.

You collapsed against the wall behind you as he pulled away from you. You were both covered in sweat.

 _So much for that bath_ , you thought to yourself, inwardly chuckling.

Kylo wiped his brow, inhaling deeply, trying to calm his breathing down. His eyes fell on your naked, glistening form. He took a long gander up and down your body before focusing on your eyes again.

You sat up, a sultry smile on your face. “How was it?” You inquired.

His eyes never left yours as he shoved himself back into his pants, straightening out his clothes. He turned to grab his helmet, throwing it back on. Pulling out a large pouch from his bag, he threw it on the counter next to you.

“One chance, Y/N. I find out you have given yourself to someone else other than me, I won’t wait for you to dry off and gather your things. You would have lost that chance already.”

With that, he turned on his heel, walked to the door, and slammed the door behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is a dick. That is all.

Gisele ran her hand up your leg and giggled, “Come on. Do it!”

Her lips were close to your ear, brushing it even. You turned your head to look at her and she gave you a small smile, biting her lip teasingly.

The others in the room jeered, teasing you for not getting up and dancing. The group of them were dancing to music provided by hired musicians and you had held back, not feeling loose enough yet. That had changed in the last half hour or so though.

You were all gathered in a common room, waiting for people to trickle in and take you off to your rooms. Of course, you would refuse anyone that came up to you and you were allowed to do that. Although, that did tend to piss off customers. But, you knew that Kylo had eyes everywhere and you were not about to disobey him again. You were not going to take his threat lightly.

The group of you had been drinking for an hour or so now, playing different games and such. This was the times you liked most. When all of you living at the brothel gathered together; The relaxation and distraction was what you looked for.

Gisele was always a huge distraction all on her own. Recently, she had dyed her naturally black hair a bright shade of purple and it had an alluring contrast against her green skin. You had studied the tattoos on her face more times than you could count. You had asked her about the meaning behind them and she had been glad to tell you about it and her life on Miral. You had listened intently, taking it all in, hearing about another world and culture. She drew you in, in more ways than one.

If anyone was going to persuade you to do something, it was more than likely going to be her.

Letting out a hearty laugh, you stood up. “I suppose if you insist!” You gave a quick curtsy placing the bottle on the table next to Bahar. “Have a few,” you prompted her, tapping her on the nose. She laughed, snatching the bottle off of the table.

For a few minutes, you lost yourself in the music. But then you tripped over your own feet and nearly avoided face planting by putting your hands out and grabbing onto the closest person, who happened to be Aran.

“You’re drunk,” he informed you, laughing.

Tapping him on the nose, you gave him a wink before resuming your uncoordinated twirling. You stopped by Bahar again, holding out your hand for the bottle. She obliged, handing it over to you. “Thank you, dear,” you chirped. You locked eyes with Gisele again, winking at her as well.

You spun around clumsily, coming face to face with black fabric. Your eyes traveled upward and you stopped smiling suddenly, seeing the chrome mask.

“Come on, seriously?” You sighed loudly, before bringing the bottle to your lips quickly, taking a swig. Kylo did not hesitate reaching out and snatching the bottle from your hands. You frowned deeply at this.

“I’m not sleeping with anyone,” you stated, barely avoiding slurring your words.

He was still silent, grasping the bottle in his hand. You were aware people were starting to notice and hush themselves at his presence.

Suddenly, he threw the bottle, shattering it against the wall. You jumped at the sound, taking a step away from him. The room had gone completely quiet, everyone else in the room staring at the pair of you, terrified.

Kylo raised his head to look past you. “Get out,” Kylo ordered, his tone menacing.

You had never seen them act so quickly, scrambling over each other and pushing past you to get out of the room and away from the baleful Sith lord. Gisele stopped at the door, turning to give you a scared look. You locked eyes with her, pleading with her to leave. She was not budging after a few moments so you broke the gaze, looking down at your feet. You heard her close the door finally, leaving you alone with him.

He didn’t waste any time.

“Why were you not in your room?” Kylo demanded.

This question infuriated you. As if you were confined to your room, ready to wait on him hand and foot. You were bought but was he so self righteous, he couldn’t stand he had to put a little effort into finding you?

“I was bored!” you told him, still looking at the ground.

“So you came down here to drink and expose yourself,” he growled through his mask. He gestured at your night gown, a chiffon black garment. It was similar to what everyone else had been wearing. Something to expose you and entice customers. Similar to what you wore on a daily basis but today it seemed to anger him.

You refrained from rolling your eyes. “No. I came down here to hang out with my friends.”

“Your friends.” His reply was simple but there was an undertone. You looked up at him curiously. He reached up, removing his helmet. He placed it on the table next to him and moved his eyes back to you. He gave a small smirk. “A friend who has that much affection for you is a nuisance.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you replied, furrowing your brow. But, you had a hunch you did. Gisele.

He clicked his tongue and gave you a tight smile. “Course you don’t, love.” You opened your mouth to say something but he advanced on you quickly and you lost your train of thought. He tore at your clothes, ripping your nightgown down the front.

“Kylo!” You gasped out, pleading with him.

His grip on your jaw was binding as he pulled you towards him, his eyes wild. “What did you call me?”

You realized your mistake as he continued squeezing your jaw roughly. “Master Ren, please!”

Kylo shivered at you calling him this, referring to him by his Sith name. He let go of your jaw and moved his hand to your neck. He smirked, tracing his fingers along your throat and your blood ran cold, immediately knowing what he was thinking of.

“Do you remember the first time we met, Y/N?” he purred, his demeanor completely changed. You constantly tried to forget it. He had tested you, made sure you would bend to his will and at the same time, defy him. Kylo didn’t truly desire complete subordination right off the bat. He liked to fight for it and eventually win. You were the perfect match for him he had found.

And sadly as such, you knew the best way to do this was to play to him. “Yes, Master Ren,” you replied, swallowing sharply.

His fingers moved to encircle your throat. “You seemed to enjoy yourself,” he reflected quietly. You nodded sharply, knowing it best to not argue. “You were such a good pet…” he trailed off and his eyes grew cold, studying you. His eyes met yours and he muttered, “I have been too easy on you.”

There wasn’t a moment for you to dread those words before you felt his hand tightening. Although, you knew it wasn’t his hand alone and it was proven true as he backed away from you. The grip remained. His Force was something to be reckoned with.

“I have given you too much leverage. Too much power. You believe yourself invincible because of my affection for you,” Kylo surmised, watching you struggle. His breathing was heavy; he seemed to be aroused watching you squirm beneath his power.

The grip on your throat tightened and you clawed at the invisible force. “Please,” you choked out, using precious breath.

Kylo observed you, taking in your pleas. He clenched his jaw as you began to fill light headed. Your hands slowed, your struggling subsiding. Just when you thought you were going to pass out, the sensation lifted immediately.

Falling to the ground in a crumpled heap, you gasped desperately needing to fill your lungs again.

His hands were on you, his real hands this time. He picked you up and threw you onto a nearby couch. He hitched your gown up, exposing you fully to him before placing himself in between your thighs. Spreading his cloak apart and releasing himself and he pressed his erection against your entrance.

“Do you understand how fragile you are in my hands?” Kylo hissed into your ear, holding you tightly. You were still trying to catch your breath and hesitated too long in answering him. He wound his fingers into your hair, yanking your head back. “Are you going to answer me, girl?”

“Yes, Master Ren,” you choked out. “I’m weak.”

“You toy with me,” Kylo snarled. “I have to continuously have to defend myself to the Supreme Leader about how much of my time I spend coming down here to bury myself in you!” His breath was hot on your ear as he nuzzled into your hair, inhaling deeply. “You cloud my thoughts!”

He pressed in, his cock moving into your wet folds. You gasped and pressed your face into the couch, trying to be quiet.

“Don’t hide from me,” Kylo breathed, pulling you away from the table as he buried himself fully in you.

You licked your lips, desperate to please him. “Master Ren, I – “

“Shut up,” Kylo ordered you as he began setting a pace, his hand still wove into your hair, gripping tighter. You did as he said, feeling him move in and out of you.

His grip on your hair closed in and you winced as he pounded you from behind. “I am not going to let you control me, Y/N,” He husked. “You’re not going to control my emotions. My desire.”

Despite the uncomfortable position you were in as Kylo slammed into you carelessly, you felt the urge to laugh. His claims were being refuted by the fact that he could not seem to keep his hands off of you. It seemed his desire for you was the only thing driving his actions.

He yanked you up against, holding onto your throat, still fully seated in you. “Do you understand me?” He snarled.

“Yes, Master Ren,” you responded breathlessly.

Kylo’s fingers moved to your clit, giving it a slight pinch. You bucked away from his fingers, gasping. He held you firmly in place as he thrusted in and out of you. His fingers moved back to your clit, circling it with fervor. You moaned, trying to move against his hand to provide more friction.

His breath was hot on your ear as he gasped, “Say it!”

Not controlling his desire your ass.

You grinded back into him, ignoring his request. You were not going to let him have it that easy. He stopped circling you clit and grabbed your throat, holding you firmly in place, your ear against his lips as his bucked unbridled.

“Don’t test my patience, Y/N!” His grip tightened when you still didn’t respond. He buried himself fully in you roughly and you cried out. He let out a small chuckle from behind you. He had found your g spot and was hitting it relentlessly. You were not able to catch your breath as his hips snapped. “You going to scream for me again?”

He slowed his movements and you immediately felt the rush you were feeling subsiding. You bit your bottom lip, the coil in your stomach was tight and all you could think of was releasing it.

Kylo bit your ear lobe, drawing a mix between a gasp and a groan out of you as he resumed a slow pace. “You wanna cum for me?”

You were desperate to climax. “Yes, Master Ren. Please!”

He snarled, “You like me fucking you like this?”

“Yes,” you cried out. “Please, I’m yours!”

Of course that’s what he had been waiting for and you had known it as soon as he had demanded it. He groaned, resuming his brutal pace, pushing you face down back into the couch roughly. You grasped onto the blanket covering the couch, bracing yourself for his violent thrusts.

You moved one hand up to stimulate your sex, moving quickly, knowing he wasn’t going to hold on much longer.  
He gave out a loud groan as he suddenly stilled, his cock pulsing in you. Your fingers stilled and you moaned as you climaxed, clenching around him. He gave a slight hiss, his cock sensitive, his fingers digging into your hips.

Instead of taking a few minutes, Kylo removed himself from behind you quickly. It took a few seconds to register before you turned around, seeing him fully composed again, walking towards his helmet. You sat up quickly, somewhat confused. He had a tendency to hang around at least for a few minutes, promising you he would be back. Something was off.

“I’ll see you again soon?” you asked as he picked up his helmet.

“No, you’ll see me daily. Whether I’m in you or not,” he responded simply, not bothering to turn around. You furrowed your brow as he turned back around to face you. He saw the confused expression on your face. A slight smirk pulled at his lips as he stalked back towards you, his helmet hanging limply by his side. “I need you closer. I waste too much time coming down here.”

Realization dawned on you. You quickly stood up from the couch, your fists balled at your sides. “I did what you said! I didn’t give myself away.”

How dare he go back on his agreement!

“You did. Would you like me to praise you?” he drawled, staring down his nose at you. You couldn’t believe he was being this cold. “Good girl.” His tone was mocking as he brushed his hand down the side of your head, cupping your chin. He dropped his hand and demanded, “Now get your things. Like a good girl. It’s more time than I promised you as of last.”

Your mind was racing. You could not leave this planet. You could not imagine a life on a ship, especially not on a ship confined to specific quarters. You had quarters here but you were allowed to roam free and leave the building. You highly doubted you would be allowed the same freedom under Kylo’s thumb.

He seemed to be abusing his power and reading your mind.

“Did you honestly think you would ever be free?” He questioned, his tone condescending. “Living with me, you would be more free than you would be in this whorehouse. That is unless you like your life being pulled and held upon the desires of random people walking into this dump. Because sure, that is freedom.”

“Why are you being so cruel?” you asked, swallowing back tears.

“Cruel?” Kylo demanded, closing the space between the two of you again. You cowered against the wall, looking up at him. He clenched his jaw, staring you down. He finally spat, “Cruel would be emptying myself in you and leaving you alone. Cruel would be bringing you to the edge and leaving you teetering.” He traced a finger along your jawline slowly and you tried to move away from him but he was not going to let you off the hook. He pressed on, “CRUEL would be telling you how important you were and then moving onto another trollop living here. Have I done any of those things to you, Y/N?” You refused to answer him, knowing he was pulling you into a trap. His obsession with you was real and you knew it. He repeated with more force, “Have I?”

Again, you refused to answer him, staring at the ground. This seemed to infuriate him.

He grabbed you by the arm and yanked you to him. “Y/N, I am not going to tolerate – “

“No. You haven’t,” you snapped at him, glaring up at him.

Kylo glowered down at you, judging your reaction. “Then stop complaining. Everyone else here would jump at the opportunity to be at my feet.” He ran his eyes over you before smirking. “Although, I know you are not everyone else.” He straightened up and fixed his robe to fully cover himself again. “Which is why I chose you.”

You bit back tears, knowing you didn’t have a way out of this. There was no way Madame Orla would put up a fight against the First Order for you. A lowly whore. Especially when your taker was someone with so much money. Her love for her employees only extended so far.

“Don’t make me leave,” you said, your voice trembling slightly.

He tsked you and tucked you under your chin. “No crocodile tears, Y/N. That is so unlike you. Plus, look at it this way. You won’t be bored anymore. You’ll have an entire ship to explore.” He paused and then added. “Under supervision of course. Nonetheless, an activity for you to do.”

He leaned in and kissed your forehead and whispered, “And I promise I’ll keep you plenty occupied.”

 


End file.
